What Started With A Game
by LURVEuALL
Summary: Sasori and Deidara fighting about art, seems normal right? But today something will change in Sasori’s life forever. Co-written by Snowy’Bunny. Contains eventual OOC-ness, and citrusy yaoi goodness, M for reason people SasoDei and others


**What started with a Game…**

**Sasori and Deidara fighting about art, seems normal right? But today something will change in Sasori's life forever. Co-written by Snowy'Bunny. Contains eventual OOC-ness, and citrusy yaoi goodness, M for reason people**

"Art is eternal" Sasori yelled to Deidara.

They were fighting again, the constant battle of the 'true' art. Eternal versus fleeting, it seemed their battle for art would never be resolved.

"I respect you as an artist, but art was meant to be a bang, un!" Deidara said putting extra enthusiasm on the last words.

"What is the point if it just disappears after a second?" Sasori would never understand this brat's enthusiasm for fleetingness.

"You are a work of art yourself Danna, although you are eternal." And Deidara would never give up or give in on his views of his 'art'.

"Thank you brat," Sasori said, "but I still don't get your art."

Deidara paused for a moment thinking of a way to explain things to his master, **his** Danna.

"To put it simply… Art is like kisses un, if you kissed all the time without break, the kiss would lose its… emotions and expression un, and if you kiss multiple times for little amount of time, you express your emotion by it. Just like BANGS! They don't last forever but they're still great un"

Sasori's eye twitched inside of Hiruko. Kisses? How the hell was art like 'kisses'?

"I don't see it that way brat… Art is like love. It may have its little 'kisses' but the love will always be there… eternally. It's never going to perish or disappear, not like your little 'bangs'… which just go away after a second then will never come back. They are just memories to you."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I express the feeling I feel when I do my form of art un, feelings change all the time. Love may be eternal, but if you live a long life you don't see the life's beauty."

"If love is there you will always see the beauty in everything." Sasori snapped back at the blond brat bomber.

"If you lose the one you love, your world breaks, and how may it be beautiful once again?"

"You're never going to see things my way are you? And if you lose the one you love then it was never true love, true love will never leave you"

"I didn't mean lose them by breaking up, I meant death un" The blond bomber rolled his eyes.

"Death isn't eternal, is it brat? Besides death is too... fleeting for my taste"

Deidara shrugged at that, "afterlife is eternal un, you may like it"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "And if it was true love and they died you know that you will soon rejoin them in the afterlife then your love will be eternal forever"

Deidara smirked, "how can you rejoin, if you are meant to be eternal Danna?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth brat! You're taking my words all out of context!" Sasori yelled strolling over to the couch inside Hiruko.

"Sorry Danna, but can you answer my question?"

"I said that if it was true love then you will always have them in your heart, their love never really goes away it just takes a different form. And you will live on with the peace of mind that tells you that you will see them again in the afterlife"

"But again, you won't die you are eternal"

"That is why humans are disgusting creatures. Their life is too fleeting, that is why I removed my emotions when I became a puppet, so I wouldn't be cursed with such vile things like love"

"You love your art, so I think you still have some feelings… after all and true art shall express the way you feel when life is fleeting you try your best to see every little bit of happiness in it" Deidara smiled.

"No matter what you do to try to change my mind, art will still be eternal. Always." Sasori said icily.

"I respect your art, but I still think fleeting art is superior, Sasori no Danna un" Deidara said the last four words slowly.

"That is why you are a brat and I am an artist, because my art is superior"

"Haven't you ever found explosions as exciting and beautiful?" Deidara's eyes glistened with hope and anticipation.

"No, because your 'art' is too fleeting"

It took a moment for Deidara to recover from that but when he did he said, "it's still art," under his breath.

Sasori scoffed, "Those little explosions of yours are not art. Would you like to know why? Because art is eternal!"

"No it isn't un!" Deidara yelled at the puppet.

"Yes it is!" Sasori yelled back.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't, Danna un!" Deidara yelled red in the face from anger and exertion.

"Yes it is… brat" Sasori mocked.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes… Accept it and your life will be much easier to spare" Sasori said glaring at Deidara through Hiruko's eyes

"For me art is fleeting, explosions are exciting, I savor every one of them, but what I can tell puppet with no emotions un!" Deidara yelled.

"You little brat I could kill you for that! But what can I tell a brat that doesn't know the true meaning of art!?" Sasori yelled back.

"Why don't you do it then Sasori No Danna un?" Deidara mocked.

"You've got some nerve challenging me BRAT!" Sasori was fuming inside of Hiruko.

"I have my own definition of true art and it's completely different from your silly puppet show, if you want to-" Sasori cut him off.

"As I told you before those little firecrackers are not art"

"-I challenge you to play nervous game"

**I have the next chapter all planned out, it just needs to be typed. Sorry I haven't updated If Gaara Lost his Eyeliner… that one is on hiatus for the moment.**

**I couldn't have wrote this without Snowy'Bunny who rp-ed this entire fick with me, Thank you Snowy! Please review to show your love.**

**Next chapter will contain smut, just a warning for those who don't like smutty yaoi.**


End file.
